Li Chaoyang
|color2 = |Name = Li Chaoyang |Kanji = 黎朝陽 |Romaji = Li Chaoyang |Aliases = |Image = Li Qiaoyan Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I hardly come out to the front, because I'm not that good..." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = AB |Bday = February 22th |Height = 5'6" or 167 cm |Weight = 50 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Brother Unnamed older Sister Unnamed younger Sister Unnamed younger Brother |Hobby = Temple Tours |FFood = Meat Buns |LFood = Tomatoes |CV = Enoki Junya }} Li Chaoyang (黎朝陽 Lí Zhāo Yáng ) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A very shy boy that finds it hard to face other people eye to eye. He is always surprised by Leon’s actions of friendliness. He always asks Rabi for help whenever he’s troubled. He's an exchange student from China. He gets on surprisingly well with Guilty Crown, and they often go out to eat together. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Li Chaoyang. Um, I'm sorry for troubling anyone, but as for receiving support... It's... pleasant. * How did you become an idol? ** It's not like I wanted to become an idol...It's just that I thought something would change by being together with Noah-san's group... * Your impression upon meeting the others? ** From the time we met, Leon has always been amazingly positive... It would be nice if I could someday become like that too... Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = Chaoyang has slightly wavy pink hair, with a fringe that falls just above his eyes. The hair at the top and sides of his head is cut below the ear, while the rest at the back is left long and gathered into a short braid. He has amber-golden eyes. He possesses a silver coloured keytar. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Choayang is depicted wearing his unit outfit for My destiny. His outfit consists of a plain white hooded shirt fastened with a red ribbon. One of the corners of the ribbon is yellow, possibly representing the national flag of China. Over this he wears a maroon blazer which has golden buttons. The upper lapels are a light shade of brown while the lower lapels have a red and blue checkered pattern. The cuffs of the blazer are striped with red, blue and white stripes. The bottom of the blazer has a red and white checkered pattern. He wears long dark brown pants and is carrying his keytar. - SR Card = Chaoyang is shown wearing the Etoile Vio blazer unbuttoned, along with a light green long hooded shirt which covers his hips. Inside that he wears a chocolate brown shirt fastened with a wide striped yellow ribbon. He wears long dark pants. He also carries a red sling bag with a slim strap. - UR Card = Chaoyang is shown in his unit outfit for Mirai Fantasista. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved shirt with vertical black and white stripes, and its cuffs are black with two thin pink stripes. Chaoyang also wears navy blue pants with golden buttons on it, and he has a dark blue fringed scarf wrapped around his neck. He has a black feather boa tucked under his scarf and a braided pink bracelet on his right wrist along with a plain white bangle. He is holding his keyboard. - LE Card= Chaoyang is depicted wearing the same outfit as the one in his Rare Card, with the exception of his sling bag. He also has a small dark pink ribbon used to tie his braid. - GR Card= He is wearing his unit oufit for My destiny, which is shown in his Double Rare Card. }} Lines Misc. Facts Banner text and profile description source Category:I♥B Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Third Generation